Vetriolo
Acid and spite, corrosion and bitterness are the purview of Vetriolo; the Queen of Storms favors it. It branches at 4 dots into the paths of Bile and Acid. Corrosive Grasp (*) Cost: 1 Wisp, 1 resistant bashing damage Dice Pool: Dexterity + Brawl + Vetriolo Action: Instant Effect: The index finger of a single hand (Princess' choice) begins to secrete a powerful, sharp-smelling acid. :Dramatic Failure: The acid only burns the Princess. She takes 1 Lethal damage, and furthermore is at -3 to any action which uses that hand until the damage heals. :Failure: Although her hands may smell vaguely vinegary for a while, the acid isn't concentrated or has too high a pH enough to have an effect. :Success: The acid can be used to get an equipment bonus of (successes) for any action where it is appropriate. For example, in an interrogation, the ability to scar with acid can be used to get a bonus to Intimidate, while when opening a lock, the ability to dissolve the hinges gives it to Larceny. This lasts for a scene. :Exceptional Success: No additional bonus, beyond the extra successes. Spite Strike (**) Cost: 1 Wisp, 1 resistant lethal damage Dice Pool: Strength + Intimidation + Vetriolo - target's Defense Action: Reflexive Effect: The Princess activates this Charm when attacked, and doing so causes her to forfeit her Defense against the attack, and she may not spend Wisps to mitigate the damage it does. Each success on this Charm's activation deals one point of damage to her assailant, as the wounds he inflicts on her suddenly appear on his own body as well. The type of damage inflicted by this Charm is the same as the type of damage inflicted by the original attack. If the original attack fails to damage the Princess, this Charm has no effect. Choke It Down (***) Followers of the Queen of Storms don't have time to atone for their actions or aid those in need; there's far too much killing to do. The Shadows of all the pain they see, a great deal of it caused by themselves, haunt their dreams and waking lives, but this only serves to make them angrier. They swallow the pain, armor themselves in total denial, and allow their guilt to eat at them -- literally -- rather than confront it. Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 resistant aggravated damage Dice pool: None Action: Special Effect: This Charm is cast as a Princess sleeps; it may only be cast once per night, and only works if the rest would normally be sufficient to regain a Willpower point. Her dreams are haunted by the echoes of the suffering she's seen, and in these dreams she lashes out, destroys those in pain for daring to hold her back on her righteous mission. Upon waking, instead of regaining a point of Willpower, she loses one dot of Shadows. Consumed With Hate (****, Path of Bile) With only a few words, you can cause a person's rage to boil over, driving them uncontrollably to lash out. Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 resistant lethal damage Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Vetriolo - target's Composure Action: Instant Effect: You drive the targeted individual into a violent rage, overwhelming his emotions with anger. He gains +2 on all rolls to inflict violent harm on another, and for each success on rolled to cast this Charm, the he suffers a -1 penalty to all other rolls. This Charm grants no ability to dictate the object of the target's anger, so it would be wise to either use the Persuasion skill to influence the target before casting this Charm, or get the hell out of the area very soon after casting. Erode Sanity (*****, Path of Bile) Your heated words poison the mind, driving them from rationality and toward your particular flavor of righteous madness. Over the course of what appears to be a normal conversation, you stoke your target's hatred and warp his perceptions to suit your needs. Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower, 1 resistant lethal damage Dice Pool: Manipulation + Persuasion + Vetriolo vs target's Composure + Inner Light Action: Extended and contested. Each roll represents one minute of cajoling and inciting, resistance is reflexive. Effect: By accumulating a number of successes on the extended roll equal to the target's Composure, you may instill a minor derangement in the target, or upgrade an existing derangement he already suffers into a major one (though you may not cause Extreme derangements such as schizophrenia). Derangements incurred in this way fade after a number of days equal to your Inner Light. Once you have finished casting this Charm, you may not use it again on the same target for one week. :Dramatic Failure: A dramatic failure on the caster's part means that she goes too far in her rhetoric, causing her target to see her as a crazy person he needs to get away from. Any accumulated successes are lost, Derangements fail to take hold, and the casting of this charm ends. :Failure: No successes are added to the caster's total. Once the caster fails this roll three times, she has done all she can to induce madness in her target: the casting ends, but the Derangements she induced with it remain. :Success: Any successes in excess of the target's roll are accumulated and may be used to inflict Derangements. :Exceptional Success: More successes are their own reward. Liquefy Flesh (****, Path of Acid) Your hands exude an acid that corrodes human tissue, allowing you to melt through flesh as if it was snow. Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 resistant lethal damage Dice Pool: Strength + Brawl + Vetriolo - target's Stamina Action: Reflexive Effect: This Charm requires you to successfully touch an opponent, which requires a roll of Dexterity + Athletics - their Defense if you are not already grappling with them. This Charm deals one point of damage for each success, the first point of which is aggravated and the rest lethal. The acid created by this Charm has no effect on inanimate objects. Aura Of Annihilation (*****, Path of Acid) Your hatred can no longer be confined within your own soul. An aura of pure fury exudes from your body, destroying anything and everything that would dare to approach you. Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower, 1 resistant aggravated damage. Dice Pool: Resolve + Intimidation + Vetriolo Action: Instant Effect: You exude an aura of pure corrosion, centered on yourself. The aura has a radius equal to your Inner Light in yards and lasts for a number of turns equal to the successes rolled to cast it. Your own body and carried possessions are unaffected, every other object or person takes one point of aggravated damage every time they enter the aura, or at the start of any turn in which they are already inside the aura. No magical spell of any kind can prevent this damage. Objects do not apply their Durability against aggravated damage, and can quickly become twisted and corroded to the point of uselessness; any ranged attacks made against you that rely on a physical projectile will fail unless the projectile has a Structure of 2 or more; smaller objects disintegrate before striking you. Any object that loses its last Structure point to this effect evaporates altogether. The aura even corrodes the ground beneath you, causing you to suffer a -3 penalty to any Athletics rolls as you try and avoid sinking into a hole your aura has worn away. Orisons Dice pool: Strength + Brawl First: Add 9-again to Brawl rolls to break objects. Second: Melt dead organic matter, up to Size 4, into an unrecognizable goo. You take 1 bashing damage if successful. Third: Touch one person with the emblem; he loses 1 dot of Composure. You take 1 lethal damage on completing the ritual. Category:Obsolete Pages